Remote batch editing is a process for modifying formatted text in an HTML editor. In some situations, applications may use a high-level language to describe text formatting in a document. For example, Office Open XML (OOXML) is a file format for representing spreadsheets, charts, presentations and word processing documents. A markup language, such as DrawML and/or MathML, used in the file may be identified by an XML schema and may support rich text formatting such as revision markings, footnotes, comments, images, animations, graphical renderings, and elaborate formatting and styles. The conventional strategy for editing rich text formatted documents is often to use an application with native support for the markup language. This often causes problems, however, because the conventional strategy does not allow users to make use of their own preferred and/or readily available applications. For example, the PowerPoint® presentation application may use OOXML/DrawML text, but a user may wish to remotely edit a presentation document through a web browser. The editing of the file may need to be handled in HTML by an editor that may be unaware of the rich text formatting that may be applied to the text.